Multi-way valves having a valve body arrangement that is displaced by means of an electrically controlled device are known for several applications. In a first state of the multi-way valve a first opening is in fluid communication with a control pressure channel and in a second state of the multi-way valve a second opening is in fluid communication with the control pressure channel. In this way alternation between two different control pressure levels is possible.
Reference may for instance be made to document US 2007/193639 disclosing such a multi-way valve having a valve body arrangement of slide valve type. However, this type of multi-way valve is not suitable in applications having high control fluid pressures, such as 20-25 Bar, due to unwanted leakage of control fluid past the valve body arrangement leading to unprecise levels of the control pressure driving/serving the equipment, machine, apparatus, etc.
An attempt to try to master the problem of leakage is disclosed in document DE 3621559 describing a multi-way valve having a valve body arrangement of seat valve type. A great disadvantage with known multi-way valves comprising valve body arrangements of seat valve type is that the entire mass of the armature of the solenoid and the valve body arrangement rebounds against the valve seat during a long period of time in connection with change of state, leading to unprecise change of state and draught/change of state leakage, which in its turn leads to unprecise levels of the control pressure driving/serving the equipment, machine, apparatus, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,631 disclose a multi-way valve comprising a control pressure channel and two control fluid channels, a valve body driven by a drive unit, which comprises an armature and a drive member that is configured to displace the armature back and forth. The drive unit comprises a drive body connected to said armature and a spring member arranged between the armature and the drive body. A seal/guide member shall be arranged between the valve body and the drive body. This multi-way valve comprises a very large and heavy valve body that will take long time to stop after it has been displaced to the respective dead centres. The object of the drive body and the spring is solely to compensate for tolerance deviations between the length of stroke of the armature and the length of stroke of the valve body.